dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenon
is a 2018 action-comedy film produced by Ross & Brenda Evans, and Samantha Shertick. It's a sequel to Neon, which was headed by their fathers Brad Evans and Stuart Shertick. Plot Set 25 years after the first film, Ashley must teach her apprentice on her ways, before retiring. Cast Main article: Neon (1993 film)/Characters Production :Main article: Cancelled sequels of Neon (1993 film) In 2004, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and StudioCanal announced to give up their share of the ownership of the "Neon" franchise to whoever wanted to co-distribute and co-finance a Neon sequel which ended up being released. It was planned to be 20th Century Fox first, then Universal Pictures (owner of the Focus Features label) during the production of Neon 2.0, after that Exclusive Media/Spitfire Pictures during an attempt at a reboot with J.J. Abrams, but finally ended up being Sony Pictures Entertainment. Revolution Studios, Big Talk Productions and its parent ITV Studios, Good Universe, Ross & Brenda Evans (through Evans Limited) gathered around and planned to start production on the sequel in 2016. They received financing from Wanda Group and signed a distribution deal with Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions and MGM. Due to a partnership with Sony Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures was announced as a new co-financier. Sony announced that the sequel was to be set to revive their Destination Films and Triumph Films labels, once meant for niche & low-budget indie films and direct-to-video films respectively. However, in January 2017, Mirum Pictures acquired the management, trademarks and libraries of Destination Films and Triumph Films. Sony Pictures then settled to use its Stage 6 Films banner, with StudioCanal handling distribution in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Spain, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Benelux, and international sales elsewhere. Constantin Film and StudioCanal announced that they were switching to the distribution after the pre-production was finished and the principal photography began a while ago. As the production done in France, United Kingdom, China and Germany got wrapped, Rabbit Productions II LLC and Xenon Films NV were established. In 2017, Annapurna and MGM formed a distribution agreement and as result, Annapurna became a co-distributor under MGM. In early January 2017, principal photography began in Sydney and Brisbane, Australia, as well as in Pinewood Studios and Village Roadshow Studios. In May 2017, Jamie Shertick and his sister Samantha Shertick announced to co-produce and co-finance the film, now called Neon Zero. In October, Ross & Brenda stepped down as directors and Jake Liam became the successor. The name of the movie was soon changed back to the "unnamed Neon sequel" in November 2017. However, in December, the name was changed to "Xenon", a reference to a material, Xenon, similar when compared to Neon. At around the same time, the co-producers Michigan Picture Company and Evans Limited were merged into DB/Clearwater Productions. In January 2018, Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Group announced to give the international distribution rights to Annapurna International, however they will still be producing through Stage 6 Films. The distribution rights were shortly after put on auction by Annapurna/MGM due to not having enough faith in the sequel and due to the Disney-Fox deal at the time, which applied more pressure to the companies. The bidders included Relativity, Aviron Pictures, Lionsgate, Paramount Pictures and Netflix. Warner Bros. Pictures, in partnership of Old Dominion Pictures, were the successful bidders. In February 2018, Jamie Shertick and his team left the production due to stress and other mental health related issues. However, his sister Samantha is set to stay in the project. In May 2018, it was announced that international distribution will be handled by Revolution Studios and Universal Studios jointly, and then later Focus Features.International sales and distribution operations will be in co-operation with Old Dominion Pictures International. The worldwide box office gross after the first week of worldwide release will go to DB/Clearwater Productions and Old Dominion Media. In June 2018, around the release of the last international trailer, Warner Bros gave their US distribution rights to Focus Features. Around the same time, there was a previously-undisclosed lawsuit between "The YPA Caffeine Alumni Group (the former investors in Clearwater Partners II LLC) and the ex-producers of Xenon"The plantiffs, in detail, are listed as following: New Line Cinema, Hyper Park Entertainment Group, Mario Kassar, Christopher and Jonathan Nolan, Dwayne Johnson, Neill Blomkamp, Joel Silver, Joel Schumacher, around 170 companies, around 175 other individuals (with their families and estates) and their affiliates, asset management companies, retailers, marketing agencies, pension funds, public float, people in administrative registration and insurance companies and Old Dominion Pictures, Clearwater Partners II LLC, Rabbit Productions II LLC, Xenon Films NV & Jamie Shertick Productions. The latter side won the battle, and thus resulted in the former side's involvement reduced to financing, production & marketing support, specific rights and related activities, in Old Dominion and Clearwater's projects. The release date was announced to be moved from August 10, 2018 to November 17, 2018, that same month. Around the same month, the total budget of the production (including the lawsuit and previous attempts) was revealed to be around USD$450 million, making it one of the highest costing films to be ever made. Jake Liam was revealed to be let go, as Dan Wicker, Jo Keaton and Max Xavier of the Loner Campfire fame were set to continue directing the film. Jamie Shertick Productions is set out to acquire Xenon Films N.V., Rabbit Productions II LLC and the Neon/Xenon IP after the film's release, making the Neon/Xenon IP the only one to be owned by Jamie Shertick Productions after 2018. There is currently negotiations of Focus Features giving out distribution rights to either Global Road Entertainment, 20th Century Fox (if the Disney-Fox merger falls through), Lionsgate, STX Entertainment, Amazon Studios or Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Marketing On October 7, 2017, the first clip of the movie was released as a teaser trailer. Back then, the film was renamed Neon Zero. The reception was positive and was initially mistaken for a prequel, but was corrected by Ross Evans later on. Notes References Category:Neon (1993 film) Category:2018 Category:France Category:Germany Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:United States Category:Upcoming films Category:2018 films Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2010s films Category:Australian films Category:British films Category:American films